deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alpha71/Sabrina vs Shanoa
Shanoa: Glyph Master and Bearer of Dominus. Sabrina: Gym Leader and the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon. Both of these ladies wield incredible power and can change the world in startling ways, but in a duel to the death, who would win…? SHANOA: Bio: Shanoa is one of Ecclesia's female warriors. She joined the clan at a young age, and was groomed in her training to destroy Count Dracula. An accident during the Dominus ceremony wiped away her memories and emotions. Shanoa possesses a unique ability, allowing her to channel power through glyphs that are marked on her body. Long Range: Arcus / Cutler / Ascia For ranges where Shanoa cannot use close range glyphs, she often uses these two glyph systems. Both can be upgraded to superior weapons. However, they are not the same at all. Power increases based on the power of the glyph, but more powerful Glyphs use more energy. Arcus casts a bow figure in front of Shanoa, which fires an arrow and then disintegrates. Yes, it does that; Shanoa does not fire an arrow; she creates a bow which fires an arrow. It is not affected by gravity, so theoretically she could create a wall of bows and use that as something that is almost undodgable, except that it will not move and will only fire in a straight line. Vol Arcus does the exact same thing, except it is more powerful and shoots in a 45 degree angle. To note, it CANNOT be aimed. That is one of Shanoa's main weaknesses with the Arcus system, but is compensated by Melio Arcus. Melio Arcus actually tracks the enemy, and will adjust its position to accurately fire upon her foe. However, due to the waiting time it won't fire completely accurately; it will miss if Potter is moving too fast for the arrow to hit him. It can only adjust the position before it shoots, and that is one of its main weaknesses. Cutler is a completely different type of Glyph. Shanoa actually throws these knives at opponents, making them more efficient and easier to use. Cutler does not deal much damage, but it is able to be spammed quickly and cost little energy to cast. Vol Arcus and Melio Arcus simply throw more knives (2 and 3, respectively) and do more damage. To be serious, it isn't much but it will be useful for times when energy is low and Shanoa cannot afford her more powerful attacks. Ascio is an axe glyph; rather than attacking up close with the axe, Shanoa hurls the axe upwards, which will slay flying enemies quickly and will also attack enemies on front of Shanoa. The main difference with the axes is their power and size; Melio Ascia is almost as big as Shanoa herself! Medium Range: Elemental Spells Shanoa has many spells which work as actual magic; performing powerful attacks with elements rather than summoning weapons. These are her spells, and some of her most effective techniques in her arsenal. Ignis spawns 3 balls of fire that spread out in angles, 45 degrees away from each other. Each is capable of killing, and is very effective at destroying foes weak to fire and agile opponents that by dodging the middle hit the top. Plus, they are very cheap to cast and easily capable of being spammed so that the end result is deader than dead, which enemies of Shanoa tend to be in the first p lace. Vol Ignis creates a wall of fire that is dropped from Shanoa's hand and erupts into a pillar of fire that can be effectively used as either a barrier or a bomb that can annihilate fallen enemies, also like a pyre. It is nearly impossible to block, being in effect an exploding fire bomb that can really mess up any shield. It can also be used as a sort of wall, preventing enemies from passing through into close-quarters, which I guess is useful if she's being cautious or something. Grando shoots out a sharp piece of ice, similar to an icicle but wider and more deadly. Basically, it shoots out an icicle at speeds you are lucky to get a couple seconds to react to, so odds are you get an icicle to the chest. It's quite spammable, and able to realistically kill in a very short time. However, it can be blocked easily and I don't see an icicle breaking through a barrier of Earth, but regardless it's a nice technique. Vol Grando is an advanced spell that by a simple gesture creates a small array of icicles in a sphere of icy death. Literally. It's hard to explain, but basically, think of it as an ice cube that rapidly expands, grows horns, and stops at the size of a person being able to stay inside it. It's a powerful spell and useful for making barriers, but is generally not that versatile in what it does. The Fulgur set of glyphs are electrically-based, and are tend to be powerful in a certain situation but not so much everywhere else. Fulgur forms a slow-moving lightning ball that can hit any enemy it touches up to 5 times. Usually won't hit that much though, as the ball will often move past the enemy. It disappears around 2 seconds after being thrown. Best used against slow or large enemies. However, it is too weak and unreliable against anything else. Vol Fulgur shoots a lightning bolt that hits the closest enemy twice. It might also hit other enemies who happen to be nearby. It is functionally an electrical spear summoned out of northing, and has great potential at medium range. Luminatio is a kind of spell that is light-based, and so they do great damage against unholy or demonic foes but little against holy opponents. Shoots two balls of light that circle around Shanoa. The circle expands and the balls leave the screen after three circles. Each ball can technically hit an enemy once per circle, which means this could do up to 6 hits, but it's unlikely that you'll get this much unless the enemy is very large. This spell is good for when Shanoa is surrounded and needs a way out-fast. Vol Luminatio creates a ball of light that targets and homes towards the nearest foe, and does good damage. It can be easily spammed into two balls, which deal exceptional holy damage. Umbra, or darkness-based spells, is designed to take down holy foes but do little against demons and the like. Umbra creates a stream of dark energy that swirls around the area. It homes in on the closest enemy and tries to circle around it. Seems to get two hits on average, but more might be possible on larger enemies. Vol Umbra Fires a slow-moving sphere of darkness that moves forward a bit, then stops and disappears after a while. It will also stop earlier if it hits an enemy it can hit one enemy up to 3 times, all with exceptional damage to foes weak to darkness. Shanoa’s final spell, Nitesco, is a deadly spell that fires a purple beam that hits 3 times. Beam lasts less than two seconds so it can be used again very quickly. The beam is both holy and fire based, and it can inflict massive damage when used correctly. Equipped on both hands, it works great for any sort of foe, except those resistant to both holy and fire. Close Range: Melee Glyphs By combining the magical energy of two glyphs in her hands, Shanoa can make vastly more powerful versions of regular glyphs. For example, the Secare union (Secare +Secare) makes a BFS that is twice as wide as Shanoa and thrice as tall. It’s a pretty effective sword for defeating large foes. The thing is that they cost hearts; a separate form of magical energy that can only be replenished by obtaining hearts found in common items, like candles. Most close-combat glyphs simply make a larger version of the weapon, like the aforementioned Secare or the Confodore rapier, which also makes a blast of sharp magical energy. Two main exceptions apply; Arcus and Cutler. Special: Glyph Unions By combining the magical energy of two glyphs in her hands, Shanoa can make vastly more powerful versions of regular glyphs. For example, the Secare union (Secare +Secare) makes a BFS that is twice as wide as Shanoa and thrice as tall. It’s a pretty effective sword for defeating large foes. The thing is that they cost hearts; a separate form of magical energy that can only be replenished by obtaining hearts found in common items, like candles. Most close-combat glyphs simply make a larger version of the weapon, like the aforementioned Secare or the Confodore rapier, which also makes a blast of sharp magical energy. Two main exceptions apply; Arcus and Cutler. Arcus makes a stream of arrows from the sky that will hit nearly every single part of the ground and can kill a normal foe instantly (When was the last time you heard of a person surviving an arrow through the skull into the brain?) , though it costs hearts to use and is useless against well-protected foes. Cutler unleashes a rapid stream of dozens of knives, very similar to the energy bullet attack of Vegeta for reference. They are released in a straight manner in the direction Shanoa is facing, and can pound through nearly any defense given time (and given the amount of knives, not that much time is needed!). Combining a weapon and a spell will result in a powerful swing of an elemental weapon, able to pierce excellent armor and defeat foes with a weakness to the element. Her second-most powerful glyph union is combining light and darkness, and this results in an obscenely powerful attack that rips open reality itself and pounds everything on screen with insane damage, and almost no foes utside of the final boss can survive a few shots. Unfortunately, 50 hearts are used in the attack out of a maximum o f around 350 hearts at the best. It can only be used sparingly. Dominus is her final attack, and by far her most powerful. No weapon can compare to Shanoa’s ultimate attack. Using the power of the great Lord Dracula, Shanoa can unleash a flux of dark energy that kills everything in her immediate vicinity, and is the only weapon able to beat Dracula. Costing no hearts or MP, why not use this immensely powerful spell? This spell kills everything in Shanoa’s immediate vicinity, including Shanoa herself.' ' Obviously, Shanoa cannot use this in combat, but it does have use in in battling the evil lord Dracula, for which this was the only way. Really, about the Dominus glyph union little should be said because of the suicide bomber scenario. Shanoa has used it before, resulting in the death of Albus’ spirit, and has pledged never to u se it again. However, use the glyphs on their own and you get Dominus Hatred, Anger, and Agony; three of the most powerful spells in the game. Hatred creates a pillar of light that then rains down a rain of damaging energy. Anger creates a few balls of dark energy that look like meteors at the foe in a straight line. Agony boosts Shanoa’s stats by 66, and allows her to gain massive boosts that can seriously change the tide of battle. The catch? Anger and Hatred cost 1/6 of Shanoa’s total health to cost, and Agony costs 6 health every few seconds. Using these more than extremely rarely will end her life quickly. Special 2: Back Glyphs Wielded on her back, Shanoa's main form of tactical aid is the form of glyphs that form aid. They are divided into four main categories, and while they can't be combined like the others they can be rapidly switched to adapt to the situation. Mobility: On mobility, three glyphs work to expand Shanoa's ability to move. Magnes creates a field of magnetic e nergy that binds her to magnetic surfaces, and could also theoretically mess with electronics or other devices. It can be pulled back to fling her from a magnetic surface, serving as great propulsion. Paries allows her to transform into an ethereal substance that can crawl through walls and the ground, but if the glyph is deactivated or sucked out she dies. Finally, Volaticus allows her to straight-up fly, with wings quite literally sprouting out of her back. She can fly for an unlimited amount of time, but if she takes a major hit she will stop flying and be forced onto the ground. This glyph is unrivaled in agility, but the factor of interruption makes it hard to really pull off. Augments: There are a multitude of glyphs serving as small, but reasonable augments to her stats. Most of them are simple increases like improving spell damage, resistance, or physical strength but one of the best is Arma Custos, which forces the physicality of Shana up correlating to her damage taken. Another is Rapidus Fio, which creates a green energy field around Shanoa and boosts her aped to a far superhuman amount. Regularly, when she touches an enemy she loses health. When this is activated, weak enemies like skeletons will be destroyed! However, against bigger and stronger foes like Demon Lords it will hurt them a little but push back Shanoa. Also included in the package are the base stat improvers (Fides, Fortis, Vis, and Sapiens) that respectively boost her physical strength, physical durability, or the same in magical terms. In addition, Reflectio gives her small-scale regeneration. She can heal one HP a second, and while it's not the best regeneration ever it's not bad either. Transformations: Shanoa has three transformations. These are all inferior to Shanoa in most cases, but have special prowess that allow her to beat foes in special situations. Chiroptera turns her into a werebat, giving her control over bats, wings, and a set of deadly claws to slash with. Felix is the best offensively, giving her an insanely fast tail whip and a set of claws that also heal her for a small amount but adds up. However, the most dangerous is Machina that turns her into a robot with absolutely no offensive value save falling on someone, but is absolutely immune to all attacks. Familiars: While not being used often, Shanoa can literally summon out of thin air familiars to help her. Alate summons winged skeletons, flying from the sky and armed with spears and shields. Aranea summons spiders that crawl around, biting and distracting the foes with spider-things. Caries resurrects a number of zombies, that while not very fast still are strong and will tear through anything that isn't defended well. Medusa makes a circle of Medusa Heads that turn all they touch into stone, making a functional wall that follows Shanoa and preventing good physical attack. Mortus summons some of the dead that leap around and scratch and claw whoever they find and attack. Noctua makes around three owls that track the foes and scratch them out and generally do what you would think how an owl fights. Finally, Polkir summons three Polkirs, regular octopus-things that make napalm-like explosions from scanning the ground. One of them is a major challenge to any ground-based foe, three is a nightmare. None of these can be combined but they can all be spammed theoretically for massed familiars. Defense: Armor / Mobility Shanoa is not weak in terms of direct protection. She has a few defenses that are prime for defense, and also has spells for it. She wears primarily the Minerva Mail; regular platinum or something like that breastplate that was blessed by a war goddess. In addition to the defense the platinum gives, the blessing protects Shanoa from being cursed and probably similar hexes. While being as strong as gold, not platinum for some reason, it also boosts her physical strength and mental resistance. The Minerva Greave is the legging version of that, and has an equal toughness to damage as platinum and they have similarly been enchanted by a war goddess. Shanoa also wears the Winged Boots that boost her speed by 200% and combining that with Rapidus Fio, her speed makes her very hard to actually damage. She also wears the Minerva Mask, which boosts her physical defense by 8 and also boosts her physical strength and magical resistance. Also, she has the Scutum glyphs, which form barriers against projectiles and lower damage from melee attacks. Scutum blocks the head from attacks, while Vol and Melio Scutum block the chest. Combining both allows her to block nearly any projectile if she wants. Finally, the Scutum glyph unions turn Shanoa completely invulnerable for an around 5 seconds, but she is completely immobile and cannot move. Not to mention, Shanoa's no object in terms of movement. Though she has a lot of armor on, Shanoa is still able to leap around areas with ease, and can jump around her height at base. The Winged Boots and Rapidus Fio glyph boost her running speed to dodge attacks or get to or away from foes quickly. Her most valuable tool her is easily her flight-Volaticus, as previously mentioned, let's her fly with almost no limitations, provided she doesn't get hit by anything. She can jump her height and also double jump, making her very hard to actually hit with an attack. She is also prone to vaporize or similarly block your attack in mid-air with one of her weapons, making her in general obscenely hard to actually land a hit on. Sabrina: Bio: Sabrina is the Gym Leader of the Saffron City gym. A former member and leader of Team Rocket, she is a highly adept combatant both with and without her Pokemon. She is a talented strategist, and unafraid to fight dirty if need be, and leads a team of powerful psychic Pokemon into battle. Her Pokemon are not her only strength, however, as she is a highly adept psychic herself, capable of high level telekinetic feats, seeing with her mind’s eye, and even capable of transfiguring matter with her powers! She remains one of the only Gym Leaders that Ash never actually defeated, and her skills in Team Rocket were second only to Giovanni himself! Long Range: Telekinesis Telekinesis, or psychokinesis, is the ability to create force and move objects with the mind. This particular skill in rather common in the Pokemon universe, and Sabrina is quite frankly a master of it. Sabrina has had these since childhood, and is possibly the greatest human psychic in the Pokemon universe. She is credited with such feats as bending spoons, slamming large and heavy doors, and lifting people around and forcing them into a situation that is anything but good for them. Plus, she can use them on herself to levitate herself and move at high speeds. Plus, she’s not limited to one object-she can move you around and fly at the same time. Mid Range: Transmutation / Hypnosis Sabrina is capable of a startlingly powerful psychic feat. She can literally change people’s size, or turn them into dolls that are helpless in battle. However, it is possible that she needs to telekinetically bind someone before transforming them, so it’s not a game-ender, just a finisher of devastating proportions. In addition to that, Sabrina is capable of incredibly powerful illusions and hypnosis. This spell can either turn someone asleep, or in Sabrina’s case make someone think something is there when it’s not, or they are in a different place than they actually are. However, the illusions can be thrown off if Sabrina is distracted, or is forced out through combat distractions like wounds. Close Range: Whip Sabrina is shown in the games with a leather whip, presumably for intimidation. She has little to no other weaponry, through her lack of training and the fact that she has not developed higher psychic abilities only avialable to pokemon, like psycho cut. Regardless, she has a leather whip. Special: Pokemon! Sabrina is a Pokemon trainer, and that means she gets to bring her Pokemon to battle with her! Sabrina may bring into battle with her up to Six Pokemon, and uses the following: +Alakazam: Sabrina’s preferred Pokemon and likely her first. Alakazam is incredibly intelligen t, boasting an IQ of over 5000, and is telepathically linked to Sabrina, allowing them to communicate without words. Alakazam is capable of using Psybeam—a concentrated beam of psychic energy that can weaken an opponent’s defence against future psychic attacks, Psywave—launching a tornado of psychic energy to hurl its foe about and injure the adversary. Resistance to psychic power does not appear to effect Psywave. It can also use Recover to heal its injuries, and reflect to dramatically boost the defensive abilities of itself and its allies, making them much more durable against physical attacks. As a Kadabra, it demonstrated the ability to disguise itself as others, and can do this so convincingly it was even able to trick Red and Blue into believing it was Professor Oak! It is likely it does this through some manner of psychic illusions. +Mr. Mime: Another powerful psychic type, Mr. Mime is capable of erecting immense and powerful barriers. In the Pokemon Adventures manga, its barriers were so strong as to completely isolate an entire city from the outside world, and proved virtually indestructible, not even being fazed by a combined attack from Red’s Aerodactyl and Blue’s Charizard. It can also use Lightscreen, a variant of Reflect, which boosts Mr. Mime and its ally’s resistance to special abilities such as fire, lightning, magic, psychic attacks, energy attacks, etc. Offensively it can use Confusion, blasting an enemy with a weak blast of psychic energy, but causing immense turmoil and confusion in the mind, to the point the enemy may hurt themselves with their own attacks! It can also use doubleslap, striking in rapid succession with a series of slaps. +Venemoth: Sabrina’s Venomoth is one of the two non-psychic types on her team. It can launch poisonous spores from its wings that sap an opponent’s strength over time, eventually causing them to faint. It can also fire off spores with a potent paralytic effect on the skin, immobilizing opponents. Like Alakazam it can fire psybeam, and can leech energy from its victims through touch. +Espeon: A catlike Pokemon, that is, again, a psychic type. Espeon is very quick and agile, and can use Shadow Ball to fire blasts of dark energy at a target. Like psybeam, these have a chance to weaken the target’s resistance to energy attacks in the future. It possesses telekinetic powers of its own that it can use to hurl debris at targets or throw the target itself around. By using Calm Mind, it can dramatically boost its psychic powers, and can use Baton pass, to transfer this power to another of Sabrina’s Pokemon or even Sabrina herself if it feels it is about to be defeated. +Wobbufet: A very peculiar looking Pokemon with few offensive skills at all. Wobbuffet is incredibly durable to attack, and possesses several counter-type attacks. Its Encore attack FORCES an opponent to use the attack they used last over, and over, and over, against their will for their next 2-5 attacks. It can use Counter to reflect the damage suffered from a physical blow back upon the assailant twofold, and can use Mirror Coat to do the same with “special” attacks, such as energy blasts, elemental attacks, or similar. These attacks cannot be avoided. Its most devastating move is Destiny Bond, which, when used, will instantly knock out the target if Wobbuffet is rendered unconscious by their next attack. +Gallade: This is a rare fighting type in Sabrina’s team. Gallade is fast, powerful and strong, and uses a myriad of psychic and physical attacks in combat. One of its four attacks is Psycho Cut, directing its telekinetic energy into a slashing attack, and literally slashing an opponent with its mind (think Sectumsempra from Harry Potter). By using Stone Edge, it can summon up a barrage of razor sharp rocks from beneath its foe, to slice and pummel them. Night Slash is a high speed slashing attack with its arm blades, and its final attack is Close Combat, which is an all-out physical assault on the target, without regard for its own defence. Special 2: Teleportation / Mind’s Eye Sabrina is capable of teleportation. This is an instant transmission of herself and whoever she wills to go, from one area to another in an instant. She is more than capable of teleporting across entire cities, and it is not limited by levitating or anything like that. Also, Sabrina can see with her Mind’s Eye. This allows her to see past illusions and barriers, like seeing through a smokescreen with no effort. Any form of hiding is useless to her-she will just sense you and attack. She is also capable of seeing into the future, even foreseeing her battle with Red and Ethan several years in the future. Defense: Reflect / Light Screen / Barrier Reflect: As mentioned, her Alakazam is capable of using Reflect, rendering Sabrina highly resilient to any form of harm by physical means. Barrier: Sabrina’s Mr. Mime is capable of erecting incredibly powerful barriers around itself and others to block incoming attacks. This was powerful enough to stop Hyper Beams and Flamethrowers from powerful beasts, and large enough to surround a city. Light Screen: Like reflect, only instead of increasing her resilience to physical blows, Light Screen improves her resistance to attacks of a more ethereal nature, such as elemental attacks, energy blasts, etc. However, Sabrina has little personal defense, though she can use her telekinesis to block melee attacks, stop projectiles and even protect against ethereal attacks. Her physical body, though, is fragile and only defended by loose clothing. Category:Blog posts